fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Aethelbeorn
'Hope Aethelbeorn'(希望,'Kibō'')'' is a mage, adoptive brother of Kidd and, a user of Amaterasu, Demon Soul and Sword Magic Appearance Hope is a young man of average height and weight, Hope has a pale skin this is because most of his life he was indoors rather than outdoors, this is probably because of been on the magic council's lab he has pale skin. Hope's face is said to be emotionless as most of the time he does not smile when out on the battlefield or mostly been serious. Hope has red eyes, that show no emotions this is due to his hard and tragic past. Hope has a low weight, this means he's thin, this is one of his weaknesses as his body is very light to carry stronger persons can carry him and do combo's due to his weight plus his small size compared to other's despite this he is 19 years old. Hope underneath his clothing shows to have an incredible physical power as he has shown to have a six-pack of abs and incredibly strong muscles, triceps and more. However his clothing hides his muscle making other believe he's just a scrawny person who is very physically weak. Despite this he prefers to use swords rather than to fight with his fists. An advantage about his weight is that it makes him incredibly fast. Hope has incredibly long white hair, when Hope is serious he usually ties his hair on a ponytail. Hope usually wears dark colors as he thinks this is the only color that he agrees to use as it is the one that supposedly "fits him" he's main attire consists of a black sleeved shirt that he usually keeps on a rolled up sleeve style, he wears blue jeans and black shoes with laces. Even though on other days he usually wears a t shirt and shorts as he can't handle such heat. Personality Having his family killed, being raised on a prision and, being a test subject for the Magic Council all this tragic events turned Hope into a cold person. As he does not show any emotions or tries to supress them as nobody more than his brother and his friends have seen him happy. Hope does not like to fight, well its not that he does not like fighting, but he thinks it is a "waste of times" and a not civiliazed manners to work. Hope has a hatred for the magic council as he wishes to elminate them. As he thinks they are corrupted. As for this he won't stop until completely destroying the magic council. Because of his long experience one can consider him wise, Even though he is completely cold. Hope believes silence is something people should appreciate as silence for him "says everything". Hope has a completely high tolerance for irritating thinks such as people who are stubborn, reckless and etc. Even though their is a limit of his tolerance, as else he will threaten the person who was broken his tolerance and rage into a stage of anger this is due because dark mages remind him of the corrupted magic council. Hope even though has a kind personality that is hidden as he does not let anyone see them. He has sworn to protect his loved ones such as his brother and friends. As he will protect them with his life. This has something to do with his past. Even though he does not show any emotions. There is one he does show to his friends and, this is he's desire to protect them. As he worries for them deeply even though he does not show this emotion. He's desire to protect them is more than his hatred towards the magic council. This is the only thing Hope has ever revealed. History Hope was born in a small family consisting of him, he's mother, and father. One day they they attacked his house burning and destroying it. His father and mother fought them. Hope was tolen to escape and so he did. When he was escaping he heard a two shouts. Hope just kept running. Those voices where familiar. He was sure it was his family. This is when he developed his hatred towards those who killed his family. He was 5 years old by then. Hope after 3 weeks got to the house of his uncle who trained him in the art of magic, along with his cousin, Achida. However the same man from before attacked the village. Hope his uncle and, cousin were going to escape the village. However Hope and his cousing returned Hope was 9 by then. He tried to hit the people who destroyed his village but instead he got hit, falling to the ground. One of the man was going to kill both of them with a lance just when his uncle got in the way getting killed. Just then Hope and his cousin runned getting surrounded. Hope then released a quantity of his magical power, this hurt most of the people. Hope then told he's cousin to run as he saw everything blurry. The attack of magical power had made him very tired it seemed. He's cousin tried to help but the man that killed his uncle took Hope away. After this Hope woke up as an experiment. In a lab he was trapped with a boy called Kidd after a test he helped Kidd get away however Hope could not. Years passed as he was trapped in the lab of the magic council. He turned into a rune knight, and was trained to be a deadly person as he was supposedly the last resource of the magic council. When he learned that they were the one that killed he's family. He turned into a cold person and a hatred towards them. He sucsesfully left the magic council and now he's goal is to eliminate them. Synopsis Equipment Altair: Altair is Hope's weapon of choice, it was forged by an unknown blacksmith from the magic council it is known that this sword was forged with the blood of an unknown creature supposedly from outer space. This blood was turned into iron making this sword. The blood of the creature was black. Then so is the color of this blade. Altair's shape is somewhat different from other swords as it is not a long sword but neither a big sword. One could say it is the combination of both. Given that this sword was also forged with the combination of two other blades. Giving it a different shape than most others. This sword is very light for Kidd as he has a very good physique, despite its appearances enabling Hope to move fast in every occasiton. This weapon is unique as nobody has made a blade like or similar to Altair. Hope says Altair is a very comfortable and unique sword that is easy for him to use and master but when Achida tried to use it he said it was heavy and very difficult to use this is maybe because the only known wileder of this sword is Hope as nobody has ever wielded it aside him. Relationships Magical and Physical Abilities Second Origin Activation: Immense Magical Energy & Power: S Class Magical Aura: Sword Magic:The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. Amaterasu: The exact amount of magical energy necessary to unleash an Amaterasu Magic Seal is manipulated through hand seals. There are different sequences of hand seals for every technique, requiring memorization. While formulas may require a number of hand seals to work, a skilled user of this magic can use less or even one to perform the same formula. After performing these hand seals, Amaterasu Magic Seals appear, with each formula having a different appearance. Once written the seals unleash lethal explosions around and inside the targeted area; often utilized in the form of a spherical shockwave that extends outwards, damaging everything within its path. The scale of the destruction caused by these explosions seems to be linked to the amount of seals used in the spell. Casting Amaterasu Magic Seals seems to normally take a considerate amount of time to cast, but experienced users are able to cast it rapidly, even without the use of hand seals. The user has also been known to perform hand gestures and create seals in the air while on the verge of being struck on other instances, using them to shield themselves from incoming Magical attacks. Physical Abilities Expert at Melee Combat: Master Swordsman: Unbelieavable Speed and Reflexes: Astonishing Stamina: Great Strength: Trivia